Anti-Skill
Anti-Skill Company Anti-Skill Company. Unit formed after Vale was the place of numerous attacks, murders, explosions, and chaos. The group was formed from former soldiers, former police officers, and some hunters and huntresses. Principles Duties It is often assigned to situations that members of Army and Police are unable or not allowed to handle, such as engaging terrorists, Beacon students on rampage, assasinations, dust users, handling hostage situations, or stabilizing dangerous areas. Police is often assigned to assist Anti-Skill in these cases by evacuating civilians or handling crowd control. It is also shown to assist Judgment with meager work such as directing traffic, helping lost people, and enforcing curfew, and can also be hired for events. Anti-Skill members are also tasked in training police recruits. Moreover, it is also their duty to keep watch of police, and vice-versa. It is a checks and balances system that should prevent prevent internal corruption in the two organizations. Its authority extends outside Vale, and it is basically the city's "official" armed forces as opposed to black ops like the Hound Dog; this is shown when Anti-Skill is sent sometimes to other kingdoms to suppress a riot, and they also defend Vale in Wars and against bigger Grimm outbreak cases. Training Members of Anti-Skill are capable of properly handling rifles and other equipment. They are also trained in various tactics and strategies to handle different situations, such as hostage situations and dealing with terrorists. They are also trained in the implementation of first-aid and combat against semblance and aura using oponents. There are few semblance and dust users in Anti-Skill, however their number is limited. Organization To join their professional ranks, one need to be citizen of Vale, then one must sign nine contracts, pass fifteen different types of aptitude tests, and complete four months of dificoult training, similar to Spec-Ops. Though it is currently unknown who leads Anti-Skill, during operations such as engaging terrorists, Anti-Skill members are formed into small groups and follow a single leader. Sometimes, Anti-Skill members are put into relatively minor work (enforcing curfew, assisting lost people, etc.), and as such are partnered to scan particular areas. Unit SSS The unit three, or Unit SSS is the elite unit of Anti-Skill. They're seen just rarely and not much is known about them. Equipment Most members of Anti-Skill are seen with special SWAT armor as well as riot shields. If available, armored vehicles and cars are also used for protection against enemy fire. Weapons Most members use Heckler and Koch MP5 submachine gun while fighting or SIG SG 551 SWATs. They're also seen with Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifles. Accuracy International AWM is used by snipers alongside with Barrett Model 99 "Big Shot". The MG3 general-purpose machine gun is also used. On some missions they use the Saiga-12 shotgun. Panzerfaust 3 anti-armor is also used and sometimes, when the mission requires it they carry experimental weapons to the battlefields. Vehicles Anti-Skill primarily uses blue armored trucks to transport criminals as well as their own members. It is also shown to house communication apparatus. They also own few Humvees and the ASC Crusader - "Battle Cruiser" version of normal airship. They use it only rarely. It's stationed in the HQ in Vale all the time. All the armor plating on the airship, humvees and trucks is made of dust-infused metal plates. Known Members Margery Aveline Aurora E. Noire Camilla Rindegoa Liatha Saorga Category:Organizations